1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a power supply device, a display apparatus having the same, and a power supply method, and more particularly to a power supply device, a display apparatus having the same, and a power supply method, which can supply a plurality of driving power levels for RGB colors to an Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) panel and perform feedback control for the plurality of driving powers.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus processes and displays digital or analog video signals received from outside or various video signals stored in an internal storage device in the form of compression files of various formats.
Recently, OLED display apparatuses have been actively developed. The OLED display apparatus is a type of flat-panel display, and uses organic light-emitting diodes. The organic light-emitting diode is a self-luminous organic material that emits light by itself using an electroluminescence phenomenon in which fluorescent organic compounds emit light in response to current flow thereto. The OLED display apparatus is made as a thin type display apparatus, and has a wide viewing angle and a quick response speed. Further, the OLED display apparatus has advantageous price competitiveness due to better picture quality than the LCD in a small-size screen and a simple manufacturing process.
However, the OLED display apparatus in the related art has unnecessary power consumption because it is driven using only single driving power level. Specifically, although the sizes of the driving voltage levels required for RGB color channels are different from one another, the OLED display apparatus in the related art receives and uses only one driving power level regardless of the channels, and thus it causes unnecessary power consumption in the channels that do not require high driving voltage.